


Meeting Alya

by Just_another_dax



Series: Alya Te'mul and the Starship Voyager [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, The Borg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_dax/pseuds/Just_another_dax
Summary: The Voyager crew is faced with a situation they did not expect.





	Meeting Alya

**Author's Note:**

> Know that I do not have a beta, all mistakes are mine. If you see a mistake, feel free to let me know and i'll probably get to it.  
> I rarely have the time (or motivation) to write, you have been warned.  
> Be aware that I have a problem with formatting consistency. Sorry.
> 
> This is set between Voyager S1E15 and S2E1.   
> This is a precursor to "Tom Gets Smacked"

She really should have stayed in bed this morning.

It was one of those days where everything keeps going so incredibly WRONG. She had first gotten the sense that it would be one of those days when the damned replicator had refused to make her a coffee, leaving her to suffer through a cup of Neelix’s ‘coffee substitute’. That would be enough to make any day a bad one.  
Then, on her way to the bridge, the turbolift decided to mess with her by refusing to acknowledge her commands, forcing her to crawl through the jefferies tubes. 

Suffice it to say that, by the time she had gotten to the bridge, she was in a bad mood.

The voice of Ensign Harry Kim broke her from her thoughts, “Captain, sensors are picking up some kind of distress signal. It's broadcasting on a modulating frequency, audio only.” 

Kathryn raised an eyebrow at that, “Well, let's hear it.”

“ **This is Alya Te’mul. If anyone can hear this, please I need help. My ship is heavily damaged, the crew is dead, I’m alone. Please, I need help.** ”

Damn it, now she was well and truly curious, “Ensign Kim, can you get a location on that ship?” 

“I'm trying,” It was quite clear from his voice that the ensign was getting frustrated, “it's only two parsecs away, Captain.”

Kathryn allowed a brief smile, her crew truly is one of the best, “Mr Paris, set course for the source of that signal”

"Course set"

"Captain, the signal appears to be coming from near a Borg Sphere." Kathryn knew that the only reason she could hear the ever-so-slight anxiety in Tuvok’s voice was because she had known him for so long. Still, this was so not something she wants to deal with.

"Great. Just what I need today. The Borg.”

" **Please. Anybody, I don't care who, just please help me!** ”

Kathryn could feel her heartstrings tug at the pleading tone the voice had taken.

"Try to set up some kind of communications with her. I want to talk to her.” Janeway ordered as she looked at Ensign Kim.

"On it," Kim acknowledged, "two-way communication established, but it's still audio only.”

"That works. As long as we can talk."

Kathryn switched to her best ‘Captain-y’ voice.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager_. Can we be of assistance?"

"Oh thank the Force!” There was a relieved sigh, “I'm Alya Te 'mul. Yes, you can definitely be of assistance. My ship is heavily damaged and the crew is dead."

"Our Sensors are picking up a Borg Sphere near you. Have they attacked?"

" **No** ,” Alya trailed off, “ **I apologize for the deception Captain, it was necessary. I'm on the sphere.** ”

Kathryn looked around the Bridge to make sure that she wasn’t the only one stunned by that revelation.

"I'm sorry, what? Did you just say that you're on the Borg ship?" Janeway had to confirm it, just in case she had heard wrong.

" **Yes.** " Well, there goes that theory.

"How have you not been assimilated? How are you not dead?" Lieutenant Paris asked.

" **I WAS assimilated. Roughly 2 years ago. I've escaped the Collective... Please, I really do need help. I'm alone on a Borg Sphere. I've managed to sever my connection to the Collective, but it won't be long until they re-establish the link and i'm back under their control. Please, i've already figured out which implants need to be removed, but i'm no doctor. I can’t do this alone.** " Alya was well and truly begging now.

Kathryn sighed, “Alright, we'll help you. But, I want to talk to you. Face to face.”

There was a slight pause, " **This is acceptable. Just, please, don't freak out.** ”

"I can assure you, we've seen borg drones before. We won't 'freak out'.”

“ **Alright. Just give me a minute to reconfigure my systems. I'll hail you.** ”

Once the connection was cut, Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged looks of confusion. This was not what they had expected.

Ensign Kim broke the silence, "Captain, we're being hailed."

"Alright people. Let's see what we're dealing with."


End file.
